Gemstone and Gmad Halloween Chaos
by StarGazer Gale
Summary: Thorongil82, Godzillaman1000 and Lauralkelly99 all Join Virgo Adhara Vine as they follow a map Leading to a place never before seen looking for lost friends.


**Stargazer Gale: Hello and welcome to my story for Halloween.**

 **Now I know has been a long time but I am back now.**

 **Also you get to know more about Virgo, myself and the isles**

 **I hope you guys and Ghouls enjoy.**

 **So to not keep you waiting The Disclaimer**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own GodzillaMan1000, Thorongil82, Lauralkelly 99, EAHRebel, Mollienaturerocks, Amethyst, Sapphire the songs or One Piece**

" _Dragons Speaking"_

 _Written, telepathic and thoughts words_

 _ **Telpathic words and time frame**_

 **Voice over and Author speaking**

"Humans speaking."

* * *

 **Looking back everyone blamed Amethyst.**

 **(AN: Amethyst: Wait? What!**

 **Crystal: I'm only joking besides, Let me type little one**

 **Amethyst: No, I want to…**

 **You program will be online momentarily ;D.)**

Coolroseabby (Now Stargazer Gale), Rider of the Changewing Virgo Adhara Vine, Guardian of Planets, Superior Archer, Epic Sorceress, Captain of the Mythical pirates, Librarian Keeper of the Cian Kendra Mists (Ancient Magical Mists) and a Dragon Expert Helper; was in her house, at her computer ,when suddenly she cackled in a way that made everyone who heard her jump or shiver and her sister, Amethyst who had amethyst streaked Brown hair, blue eyes, opened the door, peaked her head in and spoke. "Crystal, Mum said to keep your cackling down we can hear it from down stairs." Crystal who had stopped & looked at Amethyst also known as and smiled gently rolling her eyes and she yelled downstairs grinning. "SORRY!" Amethyst went back down stairs leaving Crystal in her room at her desk before a computer Playing sims 3, With a cat curled up on her lap and stroking it evilly. _This idea is perfect just purrfect._

 **It was later declared only partly her fault and mostly Crystals.**

 _I have a bad feeling_ The residents of the Mystical Isles, called mystic for short, All felt going down their spines. Unfortunately all to use to the feeling.

* * *

 _ **Day:31**_ _ **st**_ _ **Month: October Year: Unknown Location: GMAD Base Time:0600 hours Holiday: Halloween.**_

It was peaceful in Base almost everyone was sleeping apart from A few people who kept watch and people were slowly waking up from a mostly wonderful sleep. Which for some people were disturbed? was very surprised to be awoken by quick knocking on the door. When The occupant, an Anthropormorphic Hybrid Humanoid. Lizard anthros humanoid, Scales from head to toe, tail, sharp dorsal spine and wearing a red and blue Superman suit with a G as the insignia. His name GodzillaMan1000 monster of steel, a Guardian and warrior of the Gmad, opened said door and saw the human form of Virgo, who goes by Adhara in said form. Adhara had black hair Falling in messy waves, pale skin with red puffy multicoloured eyes, her necklace of The Virgo star glittering as she was dressed in Scaly crop top and Jeggings with slightly spiky Flats and Nails.

"Wha-" Godzilla was cut off by her grabbing wrist and running towards a different door. She was going faster then everyone though she could go, being a blur like flash with how fast but not flash speed.

She then arrived and knocked on another door and out came A girl of 16, Long brown hair in a ponytail, Sea blue eyes weary as, wearing a plain blue hoodie navy Blue skirt with Black leggings, matching socks and trainers the only jewellery at the moment was an own necklace, With a sword raised at the two before realizing who they were and lowered the sword. Her name was LauralKellyy99, Rider of the nightfury, Nightshade, Sorceress and Guardian of Band Life. "Okay why in the-" She too was cut off when Adhara grabbed her wrist and nightfury with silvereyes, a silver stripe down her two main wings and named Nightshade followed.

As she arrived at the last door, the two-people exchanged what I the world looks and knocked just as rapidly, before looking at her black watch. Then as she is about to knock again the door is pulled open revealing A Male of 18, dressed in black short sleeved shirt with a silver and golden curved jagged lines (bit like lightning and a maelstrom) lapping up from middle of waist to chest high on the left-hand side (just under the arm) and a Maori pattern across the right shoulder. Black sports tracksuit pants, with three white lines going down the outside of each leg, white and blue cross trainers, black finger-less gloves. His appearance weather worn, hardened, hazel eyes, long silver scar from hairline and through left eye down to the cheek, edged sideburns), messy ashen brown hair.

Will also sometimes wear either a black cloak (a little torn and worn), heavy jacket, and/or wide brimmed hat. Leader Of the Gmad, am Thorongil82, Rider of the Shock Fury Storm, Guardian of Wisdom, Legendary Archer and Sorcerer. Who looks as her and bluntly asks. "What is it." She gestures to him to follow and wait, once again not allowing the others to speak. Thors dragon following in human form behind him.

They decide to stay silent for now though they did exchange glances wonderin what ha gotten her worked up and why she didn't awnser them. Adhara walked into to the meeting hall and sat down on a chair pulling out two items they couldn't see. "Okay Adhara whats happened? Where's Star, Why did you gather Us lot." Laural burst out pointing to each of the Riders and dragons. Adhara looked up a serious look on her Tearstained face. "Gale has been kidnapped along with EAH Rebel and Mollienaturerocks. Their dragons other then myself were also kidnapped with them." She looked at them her eyes while still and puffy had a desperate and determined gleam. "The only thing left when I awoke was this map And a note requesting me to get you lot." Adhara final found what she was looking for and pulled out said items. The map looked old and was on parchment, as was the note. She hands the note to, Laural.

Laural ,with a look from Thor giving the go ahead, Started reading the note.

 _Konnichiwa_

 _Laurelkelly99, Thorongil82, GodzillaMan1000, Nightshade, Storm and Virgo Adhara Vine._

 _I am glad you responded so promptly. Now you may or may not know who I am Though it matters not, Ima you want to see your comrades again, Follow the map and clues laid out for you. You have until the end of the day, And you will do tasks, but first I believe it is Halloween is it not so first thing is to dress up in your Halloween Garments._

 _Annabella_

 _P.S. Try not to get out of it you will not find the way if you do not."_

"Beautiful grace?" Adhara blinks, the other stared at her at for knowing the meaning behind the name before shaking their heads. "Why do we have to dress in Halloween costumes?" Zilla asked instead tilting his head. "I don't know. That one of the things that worries me." Thor mutters. "Well I guess we just have to wear them then." Laural spoke up, the other two nodded not that pleased while the dragons, however, were looking at Adhara confused. For at that moment her face scrunched up in a questioning look before rolling her eyes. "Well go get changed then." Adhara sassed a slight accent in her voice making even the dragons stare, since when did she have an accent? Before getting ready to set out.

* * *

 _ **A**_ _ **while**_ _ **later**_

At the entrance a Black Dragon paced around Her currently emerald green eyes filled with worry as she waited for the rest of the group.

 _I so blame your Great Grandfather_. She thought to Herself

 _ **I know, I am only doing this for it as it is Halloween any other time I wouldn't even dare do this and you now this.**_

 _True but even if they do not realise before the time comes will you be okay with that._

 _ **Yeah You know I so hate tradition sometimes. It stuffy and sometimes really annoying, Though sometimes its good I wonder if dad is making lunch.**_

 _That I agree with you but I wonder what that has to do with the main subject._ Virgo snapped out of her thoughts when she saw the other dragons and riders coming towards her Dressed in Halloween costumes, Godzilla dressed as Cthulhu, Thor dressed as the Grim reaper with his Black cloak being the same and Laural being punk angel, with Black and White striped slightly ripped T shirt, Ripped black Jeans, White converses, Black n' white feathered wings Lined with gold & silver with an illusionary Halo.

Virgo transformed in a glow to Adhara dressed in a long black dresses with long Dark pink sleeves and ribbon in a bow, her feet bare and A bonnet on her head only unlike before Her wings black wings were out her virgo star necklace still around her neck. "Are you ready?" She asked tilting her head. "Yeah we're ready." Came from Thor, "Of course I'm ready." Zilla spoke next, "Yep." Laural nods " _Yep."_ Came from one of the dragons" _I am as well."_ Said another. "Good _Lets_ Go _then."_ Vine Spoke Her voice sound a mix of growling and human. She Launched herself in the air with the others, Who registered that the wings were her accual wings and she could use them. Thor spoke up. "I didn't know you had a hybrid form,Virgo." "Not _Many People_ do though I go by a _different_ _name_ in this form." Before they could ask she Elaborated as she looked at the map used to explaining to kids at the School who sometimes comes to ask questions on their forms for Projects. They had started flying over the ocean. "The reason I have three names is because of my three dragons forms I can go into One is my full Dragon form called Virgo, another is my human form Adhara and this form is Vine. If I didn't have necklace I would be stuck in whatever form I'm currently in it what enables these forms I have, unlike you guys who operate with a different type. It also provides benefits, one such is that I can eat eels without being sick." The others looked Impressed at the magic. "The drawback is that I eat a tiny bit more." Then sweat dropped as they all remember the Four baskets of fish she downed in dragon form just for her dinner, They end up talking about different things, reading Or Doing Tricks As the Ocean then Ground appears and we fly over towns and villages none of them recognise. After hour of flying Adhara suddenly starts to fly down. And they land hidden just outside a town. "Were here." She spoke. "Where are we?" Laural asks, as she never saw signs. "This is a town in Scotland we came here once or twice mostly as a rest stop." Adhara informed as she took out the note which was different.

" _ **Bonjour**_." Adhara read causing the others to look up from their talking about why they were there.

" _ **So it is time for Supplies, you will go into to town and get some food for you to eat as I will not be having you fly the rest of the way on empty stomachs. As I know it is now ten hundred hours where you are; There is also some money for you to use as I am not sure you have pounds.**_

 _ **Au'revoir**_

 _ **Annabella**_." She finished the note and looked up to meet bewildered stares. "Did she just tell us to use some of her money to get something to eat?" Laurel looked Disbelieving at the girl with the others. Adhara scanned it again and nodded. "That is very different then before." Godzilla Exclaimed pointing out the obvious.

"Okay lets discuss a plan." Thor brought up putting the reason why to the back of his mind for the moment.

Adhara rolled her eyes though this and thought though the bond. _You are such a worry wart._

"Good Idea first who is going into town?" Laural spoke.

 _ **I freely admit that but…**_ Laughter is heard Though the link. _**Sorry one of mums SIMS friends died and shes starting again saying at least I saved it close. And Dad is pulling a innuendo again I still don't get how come no one dies on my one yet they die on mums. Anyway Good luck and be safe also usual order please.**_

" _Why don't we all go_ " Nightshade suggested. " _We can all turn into human forms and its Halloween._ " Storm Added. "Lets go then." Adhara was already walking by the time they turned to look at her. "Hey!" "Wait for us." " _Somehow I'm not surprised."_ Were shouted after her.

* * *

 **Half an hour later.**

"So we went in to get something to eat for breakfast, and we end up Getting more food then we needed." Thor Commented idly. "My question is why did you pick up the cakes." Adhara didn't even look sheepish where they were following the map north.

"She is not going to awnser." Laural spoke from atop her dragon.

 _VIRGO! VIRGO!_

 _What is It now?_

 _ **Emeralds sim has just Been attacked by a zombie bear while they were in a grave yard and raining. He is covered with ash despite being Soaked.**_

 _And why is this important?_ She asked her rider who was giggling.

 _ **Because he doesn't even have the unlucky trait on and the girl that was with him is fine. Just soaked I thought you would have sounded more excited.**_

 _You do realise that I am carrying your order right?_

…

At this point the silence from the other end of the link was telling.

Adhara Listened as the people Discussed about why the others were taken before they all saw someone in trouble. Thor took in the situation. "That girl is being attacked by those wolves and people."

"We have to save her." Laural was already Flying down but somehow Virgo was faster and Swooped in grabbing the child and holding her close while Looking angry at the Wolves and Humans.

" _YOU DARE DO THIS TO A CHILD!"_ Adhara hissed and caused everyone even Thor, Zilla, Laural, Nightshade and Storm to flinch even as they hover behind her in their costumes casting even more fear into the hearts of the people who hurt the child.

" _YOU WILL LET ME TAKE THIS CHILD WITH ME AND IF YOU DO NOT SO HELP ME I WILL BRING VENGANCE UPON YOU! NOW LEAVE THIS PLACE!"_ Vine Snarled at them and they ran away the members flying closer to Adhara and the child who is now being protected in her arms. "Shhh its alright little fae I have you they can't hurt you now." Her voice was soft as the child cried and the others saw her costume of a fairy was realistic even her wings were moving slightly The girl herself seemed to have Brown type of glow to her skin to match her brown hair and eyes her ears were shaper slightly and her dress was Shreded slightly so they couldn't tell what she had been wearing. " _Is she okay_?" Nightshade asked. "No but she will be, anyway little one how about you come with us." Thor was about to say something, but she glared at him and he nodded in agreeance even though Storm snickered slightly but couldn't blame him. The continue even as Virgo rocks the girl and Whispering to her. After three hours They were approaching a misty wall after going Between The Scottish islands Virgo stopping before going higher the others following her as she held the map in one hand the child in the other then started tilting Her wings and starting desend to go closer to the suddenly deep misty water. "Er why are we going to the water?" Godzilla Asked as hey started picking up speed in their decent and the mist getting deeper and darker. "Well how else are we supposed to get there." The Changewing then started going even faster gaining speed with the others after a glance following. "Where is there and Is this even safe?!" Laural Yelled over the wind Panicked slightly as they went even faster towards the water now almost reaching it. "Nope." Adhara's voice sounded strangely chipper as the other all tried to close their eyes apart from the Child who was giggling but they couldn't even stop as they reached mist above the water and as they go though they expect to be hit by cold water; all they get hit with are chills as the grey colour around them start turning into every colour imaginable. "Whoa! Where are we?" Thor asked as they saw portals appear in the colourful tunnels wall but never went in. "The Dimension Space or the space between our dimensions." They all looked at Adhara when she answered and realised she was glowing slightly and one of her wings had turned Feathered instead of her normal dragon wing the girl still cradled in her arms. "We people of a place traverse this though time, universes and Dimensions. But we also do not cross our own time steams very often at least we try not to, Anyway follow closer we are reaching our destination." They all saw the white light in front of them and closed their eyes dragons other then Adhara Included from how bright it was but still kept flying until The human Dragon hybrid Spoke. "Stop." They did what she said and opened slowly their eyes as a song they all heard echoing everywhere.

 _I hear your voice on the wind_

 _And I hear you call out my name_

 _"Listen, my child," you say to me_

 _"I am the voice of your history_

 _Be not afraid, come follow me_

 _Answer my call, and I'll set you free"_

When they finally adjusted they saw they were high enough to see Lots of islands, the child Gasped in wonder while the others looked dazed.

All the islands were strangely shaped but each were just as beautiful as the last. One was completely Covered in shade another was lit up bright, another looked like A lily as the mountain on one of them was _upside down in the shape of said flower_ but the one in the centre of all the islands, which they were above, had a massive tree That Twisted to look like a palace, The trees were all tall, the colours of the forest had all four seasons and they Villages some looking strange in the way of Almost rundown, To really fancy, they even saw some massive buildings scattered. The creatures they could see were all from myths, Dragons, Giants, Kitsunes, Trolls, Centaurs and that was just what they could see around. "Welcome my friends To the Mystical Isles." She smiled at their awstuck faces.

Thor snapped out of the wonder though it was slightly hard and asked. "Wait why is it sunset." The others snapped out of the Wonder and looked around them and saw the sunset which made no sense as one of the islands was still shining like the sun was high in the sky and they also remembered the time limit. "That's just how it works sometimes besides we are right on time follow." She then started flying down before stopping. "Also, be weary there is a woman who dislikes New Dragons riders after and incident with Emerald. Her name is Madame Peppermint. She has good aim." They followed and Zilla spoke up. "Well I'm not sure what that has to do with Anythi-" He was cut off by being hit up the head by a flying frying pan Everyone but Vine blinked when they heard a cheer. "Take that You Mangy Dragon Riders and flying Cthulhu." Came from an old woman with curly mint green hair, Gold eyes and Chestnut skin. "That would-be Madame Peppermint." "That is one crazy lady." Laural commented looking where she had been. The child giggled. "If you asked anyone would agree." Vine had a mischievous smile on her face, which is usually seen on her rider and almost never on her. " _Do you_ know something we don't Virgo?" Storm Inquired and then blinked when his voice came out in English rather then the dragons tongue speaks in. " _How_ is this possible?" Nightshade asked after a beat. "A spell cast over the mystical isles and magical creatures, unsurprisingly It doesn't cover normal animals. Though that doesn't stop people from talking to them like Normal." Virgo shrugged and came into land in the square of the town.

There was what looked like a medium sized 3 story shopping Centre to the south; Opposite that was a school facing north, Where they landed were centred in a little place with green shrubs, Benches, neat grass with flowers randomly spread and smooth cobble paths and roads leading all-round the town. Everything was decorated with glowing leaves and Halloween Decorations and while they say it from above nothing prepared them for when they landed and looked around with Nightshade turning into a Human Female, Black hair, sliver eyes, bare feet, Knee length black dress and A black leather jacket with silver sleeves, And Storm turning into a human male, heavily scarred a similar silver scar to Thor's own, long shaggy grey and black hair, harsh hardened expression, Bright almost glowing electric blue eyes, fanged teeth and wearing charcoal black shirt with a steel grey dragon on the front, cargo pants, scale boots with a Cloak matching Thor's.

"What is this place called…" Laural trailed off as she turned to look behind her where they landed. The others apart from Adhara, who smiled, Turned around also to see what she was looking at and saw It.

The It being a Huge Beautiful Fountain, lit up with rainbow colours gently enough to give soft glows and sparkling multicoloured water the centre piece were the Orbs shaped were slightly different from each other, A few of them were shaped like stars glowing Brighter around the outside floating slowly the water escaping the top to the bowl beneath them. Slightly raised above the stars was the moon orb, of which there were only one, glowing a soft whitish, silver with hits of yellow reflecting the moon above them; In the centre hovering just above the sprout of the fountain was the Sun orb that Although the glow was also soft, unlike the harsh light of the sun, was still bright enough to light up the centre of the Plaza, the orb itself seemed like a small fireball unlike the bright of the stars and Hard rock of the moon. There were different mythical creatures carved into the Bowl with some space left clear to finish off there were 4 statues holding up the bowl 2 mermaids and 2 mermen facing North, east, south and west All had a warm and soft look in their eyes as well as a protective and humorous glint like they wanted to protect them and were finding something funny.

The one facing west was female the west had Waist Long Auburn hair in ringlets and eyes like Amber, her tail looked fast and slender with Ruffles around the fin like a dress was decorated With Browns, gold, oranges and yellow, the Top was a leafy long sleeved one reflecting the same colours as the tail as the leaf and vines curved around her arms and waist keeping the top in place it seemed and around her neck was a pearl and leaf necklace with The water element next to the Waning moon carved with a name _Autumn ._ She was glowing Like the others were with a gentle smile on her face as she held the bowl.

Next to her to the North was a man with short white, snow white skin, Icy blue eyes, He had no top on showing his Lean but strong muscles, His shimmering sliver, Brown, white and blue tail while also slender look powerful and around his neck was a necklace only with snowflakes and white pearls and the earth element next to it was the New moon another name carved with the name _Winter._ He had a Smirk on his face like He knew something the others didn't with the Gleam it looked like he was Planning something.

Across from Him to the south was another Man slightly longer Blond hair, gold naturally Suntanned skin, eyes the Colour of Sky. He also had no Shirt on Showing slightly Bulkier muscles that only added to his looks, His tail was Gold, Brown and green, looking more powerful and Bulkier Then his counterpart, His Necklace was Pearls and shells with the Fire element next to The full moon carved with yet another name _Summer._ His smile was slightly Crooked Like he was thinking something happy.

The final one facing east was female, She had straight rich black hair reaching her waist, Her eyes were green like the grass in spring. Her Tail had the same ruffles as her counterpart, Simmering in Pastel Colours Of pink, Orange, red, purple and blue. Her top is made of petals from flowers, her sleeves are Shorter more tulip like and like her counterpart has vines around her arms and Upper body. Her Necklace had Pearls and Flowers The symbol for air and Next to that the Waxing Moon with the final carved name _Spring_. Like the other she to had a smile but it was filled with happiness. The base of the fountain looked shallow but they could see it was deeper then ones normally were.

The fountain was in the middle of a grass with benches, a few tables, flowers and Bushes around the massive Centre which looked to be decorated in Halloween Decorations. To the west was the Sun, Moon and star café surrounded by grass and a few trees; the old fashioned Looking street lights lit up the streets as the stars shining in the sky. After looking around in wonder they noticed people in Costumes with flying wings on their back, Mermaid tails, realistic Centaur Outfits with other outfits on top. They would of figured it but they were Distracted with many things at that moment.

"Wow the costumes are really realistic." Godzilla mentioned. "That's because the ones with Outfits on top are really creatures themselves nice to see you made it on time, oh and with a little guest." A woman's voice sounded out behind them, as the song Running free by Peter Crowley started playing and people started dancing, making them turn and see A brown haired Woman, with green and brown eyes Shadowed by light blue twinkling Happily, A smile on her lips as her hair was pulled up in A half up half down Hairstyle making her look like a Fae, A Long sleeved Black flowing Knee length dress Black tights blue Shoes and Glitter decorated her face, Cat ears on her witch's hat and A black familiar bag on her so shoulder They realised they knew her.

"Gale!?" They exclaimed while Virgo raised an eye brow at her. "Hey Guys before you ask I was Annabella from the note, I am very sorry for scaring you but It was a must Welcome to the mystic isles and to the Rainbow island." Gale spoke clearly "You scared us with the fact you had been Kidnapped along with 4 others because of Halloween and to invite us to a party?!" Godzilla exploded, while Laural looked disappointed and Thor tried walking off but was stopped by Virgo. "Yeah I apologise for scaring you but Emerald and Rebel are fine as are their dragons, but this was one of the conditions of you coming here was that I had to give you a scare and not let you know beforehand." Gale apologised. "I guess we will forgive you on one condition." Thor said sternly. "Not doing it again." The others nodded with him while Gale jumped up smiling.

"I promise i will give you the normal invitations next time, now come on I want to introduce you to my mum and dad wait." She stopped and then turned to Virgo and the child in her arms, And took the child into her own with a slight grunt, "Woah you're a big girl." That got the girl to giggle. "what your name Mine is Crystal but I also go by Gale." "I don't have a name." The girl spoke for the first time her voice melodic. "Oh really then we will just have to give you one then." She talked to the girl like she was talking to her sisters. "How about Hazel?" The girl nodded. "Hazel it is. Now lets meet my parents."

With that settled she started walking towards The café, gesturing to them to follow, while keeping to the path avoiding the dancing between all creatures, they saw Rebel dressed as the goddess of good and evil and Rocks as a Cheshire cat with their dragons resting by the food. The two girls spotted them and waved in greeting, Rebel shyly and went back to talking.

"Oh right a warning before you meet them My dad sometimes makes Innuendos and favours old humour."

They stopped near a couple, one had brown Turquoise streaked hair and blue eyes, She on a blue witch dress and hat with Shoes and shocks to match, The male next to her was Tall with a strong build. He was dressed as a security guard and had a twinkle In his eyes a smile on his lips.

"Hey mum, Dad." Gale spoke. "These are my friends, Laural, Thor, Zilla, Nightshade and Storm." Said people waved or nodded when introduced. "Nice to meet you, I'm Topaz, this is Opal." The witch spoke gesturing to herself and the sercurity guard. "Hello" Opal nodded.

As if waiting for something Luffy of the straw-hat pirates from one piece crashed in. "Didn't miss anything did we. "He guested to his crew. "Nope right on time." Amethyst, dressed as Jedi walked up to him. "Your Monkey D Luffy." Luffy nodded as Amethyst smiled. "Nice to meet you and your crew." "We've lost her." Gale sighed as Topaz Laughed.

Before anything could happen a man of regal bearing with Shoulder length black hair, Silver moon eyes with yellow sun ring around the it mixing with them shone with Knowledge and age, Pointy ears and Skin that Glowed in whatever light was shone gently so not to blind people stood On a make shift stage, Everyone in the plaza bowed or Curtseys to him. "All please rise." He spoke with a soft smile as they all followed. "Now to our guests, I am Gwernaeh ( Gwer-naeh) King of the mystical isles. I welcome you to our island for this Holiday which is a combination of Samhain and Halloween. Now it is the end of harvest season And on some islands the Samhain traditions are still in full swing The fires have been lit and the moon is shining above us So there is only one thing I can say."

The King guestured around smiling. "We Party and Feast."

Zilla turns to Topaz as she grinned. "Is there something here we're not getting?" He asked and Topaz nodded. "The king Founded these isles." Laural spoke up now, "The previous king?" Opal shook his head. "No this king the isles has been around for 1017 years." "Hes that old?!" Storm and Nightshade exclaim together. The four natives nodded. "Now are we waiting or are we going to have fun, oh right mum this is Hazel shes New." Topaz nodded as she took said girl and as they walked away to join the feast they heard her speak softly to Hazel. "Now lets find you a family."

* * *

 **The Festival was filled with dancing** ("Ow those are my feet luffy." "Shishishi, Gomen Nami." "I'LL DANCE WITH YOU Nami-swan" Bang. "That's got to hurt." Virgo winced next to the gang as Crystal gave Sanji a goose egg on his head "Tone it down a bit ) **, games,** ("No that's not how it works, Amethyst NOO" A giant explosion went up somewhere as Emerald stood next to Crystal deadpanned "I blame you Crystal." "I admit that Emerald.") **Drinking** (". gave her More then Three cups of Red Cola she's going to be like that for More an hour." Emerald shouted Pointing a Hyper Crystal who was Giggling and was going over bored slightly "How was I to know it would do that?" Zilla asked) **Destruction** ("Your highness they are destroying the window." Dristorn the Centaur Exclaimed to the king who merely sighed "why am I not surprised." "Because they destroy stuff often?" A fairy called Willow asked. "That was a rhetorical question my dear.") **and Singing**. (" _I am the dawn, I'm the new day begun, I bring you the morning, I bring you the sun,_ " Laural looked at Rebel and Emerald on stage singing then The gemstone family Laughing and Sapphire, who had blue streaked brown hair Kaleidoscopic eyes taller then her twin and dressed as an angel, Clapping. "I didn't know they could sing." "I did." Laural spins around having not heard. "Don't do that!" Crystal Looked sheepish. "Sorry.")

 **Everything turned out great, When the GMAD went home, but were told not to tell anyone how to get there and, were given a necklace Each even the dragons. Rebel would now Be able to visit and even had a house on the island when they saw she could help emerald reign people in surprise well, The little half elf, Half fairy Hazel she now had a new family In the form of Mrs Peppermint who loved her dearly And a big sister in Lauren Peppermint. As for me, I well I still cause the king to hold his head his hands and Hope for less destructive Subjects.**

 **So That concludes this tale of Halloween.**

* * *

 **So what do you guys think.**

 **Please leave a review**

 **Any Flames I will give them to Amethyst for her Explosions.**

 **Stargazer Gale Out. ;)**


End file.
